Gecenin Hurûfî Kalbi: İhsan Deniz (Mehmet Solak)
Gecenin Hurûfî Kalbi:İhsan Deniz (Mehmet Solak) “Şiiri, yalnızca ‘şiir’ olması için yazan çabalar...İşte o çabalar günümüz şiirini yarına taşıyacaktır.’ ''' diyor İhsan Deniz. Ve ekliyor: “ Sahih şiir hep vardı, var olacak.”''' 80’li yıllarda daha öğrenci iken şiirle ciddi bir şekilde uğraşmaya başlayan şair, bugüne değin altı şiir kitabı yayımladı. Hurûfî Melâl bunlardan sonuncusu. Daha baştan söylemek gerekirse, doğrusu çok imgesel bir isim Hurûfî Melâl. Ve tabiî şiirsel. “'Sizi harflerin dünyasına, rüyasına çeken şey nedir? Harf nedir?”' sorusuna şair; “'Beni hurûfâtın dünyasına çeken şey aslında sıradan bir çaba: Hayatın içkin ve aşkın anlamlarını keşfetme, sezinleme, yorumlama ve dolayısıyla ‘dünya’ya yeni anlam haleleri katma hissi, hassasiyeti” ' diyerek sözü İbn Arabî’ye getiriyor ve ekliyor:’ “Bilindiği gibi İbn Arabî’ye göre ‘'mevcûdat Allah’ın kelimeleridir'’ve kelimeler ise harflerden oluşur. Yine Arabî’ye göre harfler de diğer varlıklar gibi ‘ümmet’tir. Şöyle diyor Arabî; “Varlık bir harftir sen onun anlamısın Hayatta bir emelim yok ondan başka Harf bir anlamdır,anlamı kendindedir Göz görmez o anlamdan başka hiçbir şey Kalp gider gelir fıtratın bir gereği Kâh şekline o harfin kâh anlamına.” Arabî’ye göre; “İlâhî Hazret’ten bu alem için zuhur eden ilk şey, harftir. Harflerin varlıklarının ademi (yokluğu) halinde bu varlıklar için varoluş açısından sadece işitme meydana gelir.(...) Allah onları var etmek istediği zaman onlara ‘kün!’(ol!) der, onlar da hemen oluverirler ve kendi varlıkları onda zuhur ederler. İşte bu varlıkların Allah Tealâ’dan O’na lâyık olan bir kelâmla idrâk ettikleri tek şey İlâhî Kelâm olmuştur.” Bu yüzden İlâhî Kelâm dışındaki sözler ‘siyah söz’'dür. Çünkü insan sözü “'hurûfât enkazı”dır. Zaten “mürekkeple yazılan harflerin aslında harf olarak varlıkları yoktur. Çünkü harfler bir anlaşma gereği verilen anlamlara sahip çeşitli biçimlerden başka bir şey değildir. Gerçekten ve somut olarak varolan şey, mürekkepten başka bir şey değildir. Harflerin varlığı aslında, kendini değiştirmenin pek çok biçimi içinde kendini ortaya koyan tek, biricik hakîkât olan mürekkebin varlığı,mürekkebin çok sayıdaki aslî değişkenleri” dir. Bu nedenle “ gerçek aşıkların derdi ‘d r d’ harfleriyle ifade edilemez; aşk da aşk diye yazılan şey değildir. Bu harfler iç anlamı insan gözünden saklayan bir deriden ya da kabuktan başka bir şey değildir. Üstelik bu sözler ‘siyah’tır. “Sûfîlere göre dinle ilgili olmayan kitaplar yazıp okumak, hatta karmaşık hukuk meselelerinin incelikleriyle veya kılı kırk yaran dilbilgisi sorunlarıyla uğraşmak amel defterinin siyahlığını arttırır, insanı günaha sokar. Günahlardan arınmanın yolu ise gözyaşı dökmek -tövbe etmek- tir. Zira gözyaşı “kara günahların mürekkebini siler, amel defterini temizler.” Bu da ‘aşk’la olur. Hurûfî Melâl, Fuzûlî’nin ilâhî aşka işaret eden dizeleriyle açılıyor: “Çohdur sana men kimi ciger-hûn Her kime bahdun oldu mecnûn.” Ve ilk bölüm Siyah Sözler. On üç şiir var bu bölümde. Şair daha ilk dizelerde “siyah sözlerden doğdu, bu / sesimi doğuran her / söz.” diyor. Ama “siyah sözleri rehnedecek bir büyülü sözü” yoktur. Lâkin Aşktan A ş ka yani Varlık’tan (vahdetten) kesrete (surete) sızan Siyah Sözleri kaydetmek de boşunadır. Çünkü ‘varoluş’, “ağrı, ateşler ve kelimeler halinde ve derin saatlerin altında” denenmektedir hep. Bu denenişte şairi “gecenin silik vasiyetine (kaderine) çeken harflerdir. A’raf’ta ismini isimlere sıkıştıran da. Sonra “uykularını kemiren” tek hecelik yegâne kelime ve cümle: ‘ol’; sözün ve varoluşun başlangıcı. İbn Arabî, “Harfler, tabiatlar ve kökler (akâkir) gibidir. Hatta belki de nesneler gibidir. Hepsinin de hem tek başlarına ayrı ayrı hassaları, özellikleri vardır, hem de birleşik olarak terkiplerinin ayrı ayrı havasları vardır. Terkipleriyle çıkan havasları onların varlıklarından dolayı değildir; fakat onların havas olarak etkileyici oluşları topluluğun bütünlüğünden, çokluğun birliğindendir.” “Kün!, Ol! kelimesine gelince. Bu tek bir kelimenin fiilindendir. Harflerin fiilinden değildir. Bunun havas özelliği yaratma, varetme konusundadır ve onun da birtakım şartları vardır.” der. Şair, işte bu ‘oluş’ un farkındadır. Ancak bir s û r e t ile hayata gönderilişi kendisi için bir ‘kesret’ tir. Bu kesret içerisinde onu sürekli rahatsız eden “ürkekçe” de olsa sorduğu sorulardır: “Siyah sözler kimden / kimedir, neden ve niyedir? / Bu mavi sesli inleyiş,hangi / A ş kın habercisi olabilir ki?” Şaire göre ‘dünyalı oluş’ zıtlıkları (yalan - hakikât, iyilik-kötülük, madde - manâ, ruh - beden) ve bağımlılıklarıyla (anne-çocuk, sabun-toprak, suç-ceza) vardır.Ve bu dünyada “hayat, başka ve diğer ve öteki hayatları” çürütmektedir.Bu nedenle “aynı anda hem melek hem şeytan cüreti” kazanmakta, “hem aslı hem kisvesi” olabilmektedir.Sonuçta tek dileği “Aşka dönmek, siyah sözlere dönüşmek, kalbini gecenin hurûfî kalbine feda etmek” tir. “Siyahlara sarınıp sabahlara dağılmak.” Çünkü “cefa yurdu” nda yani bu dünyada “tüyleri su duasına çıkmış” denli ateş ve “figân içinde kavrulan / bir t i t r e y i ş” tir. Göğsünde “Kimse için değilim ben” sayhası Varlık’ın sesiyle kabaran bir oluş. Sonuçta “ ikiz bir harf (Lâmelif mi acep yoksa Allah lâfzındaki çift l mi bu ikiz harf?) gibi dünyanın sonunu sayıklayacak” ve hiç kalbi kalmayacak. O vakit şairin dilinde yine de kalbi olacak: “Kalbine al beni, beni Kalbine al, kalbinin Kalbi olsun kalbim, kalbi Olsun kalbinin kalbim.” (Ağlayan Melek) diyecek. Şairin kalbiyle bu denli uğraşması boşuna değildir. Zaten kitapta en çok kullanılan kelime ‘kalp’tir. Zira “Tanrı’yı arayan, onun peşinde olan insan Yitik Cennet’i yeniden bulmak ve ‘Varlığın Birliği’ni (vahdetü’l vücût - varoluş birliği - yüce özdeşlik) gerçekleştirmek için kendi kalbine doğru inmelidir.” “Çünkü kalbini bilen gerçek bir ârif, batınî (basîret) gözü ile kalbin sürekli olarak ne kadar değiştiğini ve kendisini de her an sarılamayacak kadar çok ve farklı ahvale dönüştürdüğünü görür. Aynı zamanda kalbinin Hakk’ın tecellîsinden ve hüviyetinden başka bir şey olmadığını da bilir.” Böylelikle “Kalp sahibi olan...(Kâf suresi 37.ayet) diyen Allah’ın da kişinin kendi “kalbinin şekilden şekile dönüşmesi sebebiyle suretlerde şekilden şekile dönüşmesini bilir.” O yüzden “eskiler, nefs-i natıka (konuşan nefis) denilen insanın “manevî varlığının ve idrâkinin merkezi olarak kalbi, kalbin tam ortasında bulunan siyah noktayı bilirler. Bu siyah nokta (süveydâ) ahlat-ı erbaa denilen ve insan sağlığı için önemi büyük olan dört sıvıdan (kan, balgam, safra, sevdâ) biridir. Buna sevdâ denildiği olur. Rivayete göre kalbin ortasında gönül, gönlün içinde de süveydâ var imiş. Dolayısıyla süveydâ en üstün anlayış noktası ve ilâhî aşkın tecellî ettiği yerdir.” İşte bütün bu bilgilerle şair Yüce Varlık’a seslenerek “evrenin kalbi olan” kendisinin kalbini KALBine almasını, kalbinin kalbi olmasını dilemektedir. Yani Varlık’ta varolmayı bir başka deyişle yokolmayı. Aslında zaten yoktur. Varlığı sadece sûretten ibarettir. Sûreti de Varlık’ın tecellî yeridir yani bir aynadır. Şairin, kalp kelimesini sadece ‘yürek/gönül’ anlamında kullanmadığını tıpkı İbn Arabî’de olduğu gibi etimolojik düşünme tarzıyla tevriyeli bir biçimde ‘dönüşüm’ anlamını kasdederek de kullandığını belirtmek gerek. Ayrıca yukarıya alıntıladığımız dört dizede şairin bu dönüşüm anlamını biçimsel olarak da gösterdiğini söylemek mümkün. Hurûfî Melâl’in Siyah Sözler bölümündeki şiirler ‘varoluş esrarı’nı vahdet-kesret, varlık-yokluk, gerçeklik-hayal, ruh-beden, aşk ve tecellî boyutlarında derinlemesine sorgulayan böylelikle “hayatın içkin ve aşkın anlamlarına dair yeni ve ışıklı bir pencere” açma çabası içerisinde olan şairin “sükût eder gibi” söylediği dizelerden oluşmakta. Yukarıda kalp kelimesi için sözünü ettiğimiz ‘farklı okumalara açık’ kullanım İhsan Deniz’in çokça rağbet ettiği bir yaklaşım. Özellikle dize sonuna ve dize başına özenle yerleştirdiği kelimelerle bunu yapmakta.İşte birkaç örnek: ... “o madenî çehreyi karartan ifade kipi gibi mıhlasın boşluğa” (Siyah Sözler) dizelerinde ifade ve kipi sözcükleri hem birbirine bağımlı (ki bu durumda ‘ifade kipi’ ibaresi isim tamlaması şeklindedir ve cümlenin öznesidir.) hem de birbirinden bağımsız (bu durumda da ‘o madenî çehreyi karartan ifade’ ibaresi sıfat tamlaması şeklindedir ve cümlenin öznesidir; ancak ‘kipi gibi’ ibaresi edat grubu olup cümlede zarf tümleci görevindedir.) olarak kullanılmaktadır. Hurûfî Melâl şiirindeki; ‘’Ki orada, o cefa yurdunda, tüyleri su duasına çıkmış figân içinde kavrulan bir titreyiş tin sen.’’ dizeleri de çok anlamlı okumalara açıktır. Elbette bu tür kullanımlar şiirin hem anlamına hem de biçimine farklı zenginlikler ve renkler katmaktadır. Şairin bu tarzı Perdeler kitabından itibaren sıkça denediğini ve görünüşe göre bundan da çok hoşlandığını söyleyebiliriz. Bu durum ayrıca şairin şiirleri üzerinde çalıştığını da göstermekte. İhsan Deniz titiz bir şiir işçiliğinden yana. İhsan Deniz’in son kitabında sözcük kullanımına ilişkin dikkat çeken bir diğer yanı da harfleri ayrıştırarak ve birleştirerek yazması. Gerçi sözcük birleştirme eğilimi önceki kitaplarında da var. Ama kelimeleri harflerine ayrıştırma Hurûfî Melâl’e özgü. Örneğin Siyah Sözler II’de ‘aşk’ı hem ayrık biçimde kullanıyor hem de bitişik. Kanımca bitişik yazdığı ilk Aşk’tan kastı Varlık (yani vahdet), ayrık yazdığı ikinci A ş k’tan ise sûret (yani kesret)tir. Aşk’tan A ş k’a sızan ise Siyah Sözler’dir. Aynı şiirde “mavi inleyiş”in “hangi A ş k’ın habercisi”olduğunu sorar.Sonra “Aşka döneyim “ der. Daha başka; ‘titreyiş, kaybediş, kabardı, bitti, söz, imkansız, bahtsızım, kırılacak, hırıltılar, çocuğun, hayat, hayal, ölüm hissi, gül’ ve en önemlisi ‘ ben’ bu ayrıştırmadan nasibini alan sözcükler. Dikkat edilirse ayrıştırdığı bütün kelimeler ‘sûret’ in halleriyle ilgili yani kesret’le.Bu kelimeler arasından sadece ‘gül’ü bitişik şekliyle de kullanmakta.Ama aşkın zıddı biçiminde; “...o g ü l den güle tutunamadın” dizelerinde görünen o ki ‘aşk’ın kullanımında Varlık’tan suret’e tecelli vurgulanırken ‘gül’ün kullanımında ise sûret’ten Varlık’a ‘kalbolma’ vurgulanmaktadır.Yani yine vahdet ve kesret meselesi. Şairin Doping şiirindeki şu dizeleri de oldukça ilginç: ... “Bu yüzden harflere dönük yaralar içinde b e n okunaksızbirheceyim.’’ Burada ‘ben’ kendi varlığıyla kesrettir. Ancak tüm varlıklar içinde onlarla birlikte iken “okunaksızbirhece” dir.Yani vahdet; ama kesrette vahdet. Diğer bir deyişle ‘ben’ hem kesrettir hem vahdet. Zira “Allah çoklukta birliği ancak insan aracılığı ile seyreder. O zatında Birlikten başka bir şey, alemde de çokluktan başka bir şey görmez.” Öte yandan “Her kişi Gerçekliğe kendi ben’inin sınırları içinde bakar ve inançların baştan sona farklılaşmaya başladığı yer işte burasıdır.” İhsan Deniz, Siyah Sözler’de her ne kadar çok anlamlı okumaları dize sistemini epeyce zorlayan bir biçimde denemiş ve şiirin bütünlüğü içerisinde dizeler değil de cümleler öne çıkmış olsa da nihayetinde dize formatından tamamen vazgeçmiş değil. Ancak kitabın ikinci bölümü olan Kuvvet tamamen mensur şiirlerden oluşmakta. Kuvvet bölümünde sadece üç şiir var. Bu şiirlerde dikkat çeken kelimeler; ışık, hayat, kalp eşyadır. “Kalbimin ve yalnızlığımın cemali yalnız o büyük ışığın içinde gizli.” diyor şair. İbn Arabî’ye göre ise, “Ruh salt ışık, hayat, bilgi ve öteki ilâhî sıfatlardan oluşmuş bir gerçeklik olduğu halde; beden, karanlık, cansız madde, cehalet ve ilâhî sıfatlardan mahrumiyetin hakim olduğu bir parçalar çokluğudur. Nefs iki tarafın karışımıdır. Ne salt ışık ne salt karanlık; fakat ışıkla karanlık arasında bir ara durumdur. Bu nedenle kişilerin iç tecrübe dünyası hayaldir. Bu ara bölgede iskân eden nefstir veya Kurân’a göre (32/9) Allah’ın nefhasından gelen ruh ile Allah’ın çamurdan yoğurduğu beden arasında bir ‘berzah’ tır. O yüzden “neden ve nasıl ve nereye kadar yanılttı bu h a y a t? / Hangi H a y a l i n ağzında ve ne diye pençelendik bu kadar?” diye sorar şair. Şaire göre hayat bir yanılsamalar diyarıdır. Yaşam hayalden yani kesretten başka bir şey değildir. Ve ölüm eşyanın etkisinden ve çokluğundan kurtuluştur. O nedenle “Avuçlarımda buzdan ve bir atlasa dönüşen dua ayetleriyle korkunun ve ecelin nefesime sinmesine aldırmayacağım.”der. “Sonra da son sözünü söyler: “ H a y a t! Çok geç...Çekil / aramızdan artık.” Çünkü hayat sadece bir hayaldir, bir ayna. Ne ki “hayat ne varolan ne yokolan, ne bilinen ne de bilinmeyen, ne tasdik ne de inkar edilen bir şeydir. Diyelim ki bir insan aynada kendi suretini görmektedir. O kesinlikle bilir ki bir açıdan kendi suretini algılamaktadır.” İbn Arabî, böyle derken hayali bir de kozmik düzeyde ele alır. Bu bağlamda “Allah’tan başka her şey hayaldir. Zira alem ve genel olarak varoluş denilen şey Allah’ın mutlak varlığı ile mutlak yokluk arasında bulunan bir şeydir.(...) İkinci bir kozmolojik anlamda hayal,iki aslî yaratılmış dünya yani ruhanî alemle cismanî alem arasında bulunan bir ara dünyadır.Ruhlarla bedenler arasındaki zıtlık,aydınlık ve karanlık,görünen ve görünmeyen, iç ve dış, batınî ve zahirî, yüksek ve alçak,lâtif ve yoğun gibi pek çok zıtlar çiftine dayanarak dile getirilir.Bu durumda hayal iki taraf arasında her iki tarafın niteliklerine sahip bir ara gerçeklik ya da berzah’tır.” İşte şair hayaller deryası olan bu berzahta tekin hissetmez kendisini. O yüzden aynadaki suretine bakarak “Kendine bile açma, kalbini kalbinden sakın.”der. “Çünkü insan Yaratıcı’ya diğer varlıkların tersine akılla, fikirle ve imanla bağlıdır. Cansız nesneler, bitkiler ve hayvanlar akla sahip olmadıklarından Allah Tealâ’yı bir keşif ile bilirler. Buna karşılık insan akla sahiptir ve akıl da onun nefsini en uç sınırlarına kadar geliştirir. Bundan ötürü de insan kendi nefsiyle perdelenmiş olur. İşte insanın Hakk’ı onun hakikâti üzere bilebilmesine engel olan da bu egodur. (bu nefistir.) Sırf bu aklı yüzünden insan da ancak Hakk’ın suretini tepetaklak aksettiren bir ayna olmaktadır. Şairin “kalbini kalbinden sakın” demesi bundandır. Zira “insandaki yedi kuvvetten biri akıldır ve onun da kaynağı kalptir.” “Sîreti sûrette temaşa eylemektir hüner / Nice kare gözleri mahvetti hayal perdesi.” demekte şair. İbn Arabî de; “Hayalden başka bir şey değil / şu alem / Dahası Tanrı’dır gerçekte / Anlayan bu hususu / Vakıf olur Yolun gizemlerine.” diyor. İhsan Deniz’in Hurûfî Melâl ile yaptığı da ‘Yol’un gizemlerine vakıf olma, sîreti sûrette temaşa eyleme’ çabası. Kaldı ki insan, “bir kitap, büyük bir Kur’an olan kâinatı (ve elbette kendisini) anlamak ve anlamlandırmak için vardır. Şair de farkında olsun olmasın harfler, heceler, kelimeler yoluyla hayatın, varlığın, varoluşun esrarını çözmek için yazar. Hisseder, hissettirir; sezinler, sezdirir.” İşte Deniz’i, rakamlar dururken hurûfata yönelten bu anlayıştır. Hurûfî Melâl görüldüğü üzere tasavvufî / felsefî arka plânı olan bir şiir kitabı. Sadece ‘okumalık’ bir kitap değil yani. Doğal olarak bu durum şiire nüfûzu zorlaştırmakta. Yine şairin kitap boyunca kullandığı; kalp, hece, harf, ses, söz, kelime, alfabe, sükût, eşya, ayna, hayal, hayat, perde, bulut, sûret, heyecan, gül, mavi, siyah, ten, ipek, aşk, hurûfat...’gibi kelimeler (imgeler) ve bu kelimelerin edebî, tasavvufî, felsefî anlamlarından şiire girebilmek mümkün. Bu nedenle okur okumaz şiirden salt duygulanım bekleyenler ya da şiiri sadece duygularına tercüman kılanlar ve şiiri ideolojik propaganda aracı olarak görenler İhsan Deniz’in Hurûfî Melâl’ini epeyce yoğun hatta ağır ve kapalı bulacaklardır. Ancak bu bağlamda hemen belirtilmesi gereken husus; ne kadar çözümlenirse çözümlensin şiirin gerçek anlamının meşhur Arap atasözünde söylendiği gibi yine de şairinde olduğudur. Hele İhsan Deniz’in şiiri gibi bir şiirin. * * * Şair İhsan Deniz’in şiir serüvenini daha iyi anlayabilmemiz için Hurûfî Melâl’den önceki kitaplarına da kısaca bakmak yerinde olacaktır. Şairin ilk kitabı Mağara Külleri , 19 Ekim 1984 tarihli. Kitapta on dokuz şiir yer almakta. Şair alışılmışın dışında bir de iç başlık kullanmış tüm şiirleri için: “herkes için şiirler.” Mağara Külleri’nde şairin ‘yaşamı sorgulayışı’ ile karşı karşıyayız. Yaşam - ölüm karşıtlığında hayata karşı hiddet,hayatta her şeyin varlığına karşın kendisinin yokluğuna isyan, hayata uyumsuzluk, ayrımcılığa, kutuplaşmalara reddiye, ölümün bizzat hayattan tanınması, gençlik heyecanları, aşk yarası gibi durumları görmekteyiz. Şair, “duyanlar duydu/anlayanlar anladı / sunulan bir şeydi hayat / her keşiften arta kalandı / önümüze koyulandı, verilendi yani.” derken insanın edilgenliğine pek de razı değil gibidir. Ancak “zamanı yeniden hissedip / ayrımına vardım verilenin.” demekten de geri durmaz. Tılsımlı Büyü’de “ne tür ölümü yoklasak / o türlü hayatı anlıyoruz / böylelikle hayatı / hayatı da her türlü anlıyoruz.” der. Balkon Düşü’nde ise hayata “şaşılası bir hızla katıldığını” ifade eder. Denilebilir ki, Mağara Külleri, gençlik yıllarında ‘hayatı anlamlandırma’ çabası içerisinde olan bir şairin sözlerini içermekte. Yer yer hiddet, şiddet, uyumsuzluk ve yabancılaşma ögelerinin özümsenmiş bir ironi ile harmanlanmış biçimiyle.Bu kitapta yer alan şiirlerde bolca eylem kullanılması ve yüksek sesle okunmaya elverişli oluşu, özellikle tekrarlarla, benzer ses yapılarıyla şiirdeki ses düzeyinin yüksek tutulması her ne kadar şiirleri sese (söyleyişe) yakın kılsa da şiirler anlamdan bîgâne değil kesinlikle. Ama Hurûfî Melâl’deki anlam derinliğine sahip olduğu da söylenemez. Ayrıca bu iki kitapta hayat karşısında takınılan tavır da farklı. İlkinde ‘hayatın anlamının ve verilişinin sorgusu’ dikkat çekerken; ikincisinde ‘hayatı anlamlandırıcı, keşfedici’ tavır daha ağır basmakta. Şairin ikinci kitabı; Yalnız Sana Söylenen. Şair bu kitaptaki şiirlerini hiçbir yerde yayımlamamış. Tarih 1985. Bu kitap Mağara Külleri kitabında yer alan Haklıyız Birtakımız Bazıyız isimli şiirin iki dizesiyle açılıyor: “hayata ayarlı her sözden kuşku duyuyorum / gülmenin kurallarını öğretmiyorsun ki bana.” Bu dizenin kitabın başına epigraf olarak alınması “hayata katılma” sorgusunun bu kitapta da süreceğini işaret etmekte.Gerçekten de; ‘hayat, ölüm, sûret, gök, ışık, bulut, deniz, dağ, güneş, ateş, yaz...’ kelimeleri (imgeleri) dolayımında yine hayat sorgusu kimileyin yaşam zıtlıkları boyutunda kimileyin bunalım sınırlarına dayanan benlik, varlık ve yokluk boyutunda sürmekte. Deniz’in ikinci kitabı olan Yalnız Sana Söylenen’in her iki bölümünde de (Yalnız Sana Söylenen, Hiçbir Zamanın Şiiri) Mağara Külleri’ndeki söyleyiş edasının yine ironik anlam zenginlikleriyle, hatıralarla, göndermelerle devam ettiğini görmekteyiz. Üçüncü kitap Adımlarımın Gizli Sokağı. Deniz, bu kitabına üç paragraflık bir poetika ile başlıyor: “Büyük şiir, çoğu zaman ‘trajik olan’dan çıkar. Hayatın bu iç-yasalılığı karşısında seçimini daima şiirden yana yapmış ve yapacak olan şair varolduğu sürece bu bedeli, ancak hiçbir hal’e değişmeyeceği ve hiçbir zaman sonunun gelmeyeceğini bildiği yalnızlık ve mutsuzluğunu kendinde içkinleştirerek ödeyebilecektir. Bu, şairin kaçınılmaz kaderidir.” diyor. Anlaşılan o ki, şair ilk iki kitabında sözünü ettiği bu bedeli ödeyerek kaderine dahil olmuştur. Şimdi ‘metafizik olan’ın peşindedir. Çünkü ona göre “şairin şiiriyle yapması gereken en önemli ödev; fenomen temelinde verili olan şey’lerin dışına taşarak metafizik olanı tırmalamak ve yakalamaktır.” Şair üçüncü kitabına da bir iç başlık koymuş: Bırakılmış Şiirler.Ve Yalnız Sana Söylenen kitabındaki Söz şiirinden bir dize alıntılamış bu kez: “anla kendime kurulan bir tuzağım ben.” Ayrıca bir ithaf; “Sana, dünyayı yoran bütün suskunluğumla...” Şair ilk kitabında vurguladığı ‘insan olmak’ olgusunu bu kez varoluş boyutuna taşıyarak “eksiksiz bir varoluşu tamamlıyoruz / sıkılıp öldüğümüz her iklimde / arınıyor / yankılanıyoruz.” diyor. İhsan Deniz, farklı okumalara açık söyleyiş örneklerini bu kitapta vermeye başlıyor. “dünyada en fazla yalnız parmaklarıyla paylaştığı kulaklarını seviyor.” “afyon yapılarıyla çevrili kan bloklar halinde ve serseriliğimle kamçılanarak.” dizeleri sadece iki örnek. Ayrıca ilk kitaptan beri süregelen kelime birleştirmelerin bu kitapta arttığını belirtmek gerek. Üçüncü kitapta şairin kendisinin de belirttiği gibi “şiddet ögesi baskındır.” Ama bu şiddet ögesi üçüncü kitapta ortaya çıkmış değildir. Şiddet ilk iki kitapta da vardır. Üçüncü kitapta ise daha da belirginleşmiştir. Aslında bu şiddet belirginleşmesi şairin takındığı seçkinci tavır ile orantılıdır. Yani seçkinci tavrı arttıkça şiddet olgusu da artmaktadır. Şu dizelere bir göz atalım: “her ev atışında ve zorlanmasında gırtlak hücrelerinden korkunç şüpheler sarkıyor sık sık deri değiştiren kendi köleliğini biriktiren halk anlamıyor sakalsız bir dervişin yaşayan kerametini “ (Yalpa) Perdeler, şairin “şiirle metafizik dünya oluşturmak” çabasının yoğun olarak hissedildiği şiirlerden oluşmakta. Bölüm isimleri bile bu izlenimi yeterince veriyor: Âb-ı Hayat, Ehl-i Kusûr, Lisân-ı Hafî. Âb-ı Hayat’ta kızı Lâmia’nın doğumu üzerine yazdığı Nur isimli tek bir şiir yer almakta. Diğer iki bölümde ise ‘aşk, mürekkep, gül, yüz, perde, ten, deniz, dağ, ayna, ateş, kalp, söz, dil, ırmak, hayat, ses, sûret, ışık, gece, akrep, kül, gölge ,yağmur, rutûbet, nem, kızıl, ruh...’ kelimeleri (imgeleri) etrafında “varoluşun esrarını keşfetme” çabasında olan bir şair görmekteyiz. Şairin izlenimci yanının iyice belirginleştiği bir kitap Perdeler. Özellikle Lisân- Hafî’de yer alan şiirler, “Bu bir lisân-ı hafîdir ki ruha dolmakta / Kızıl havaları seyret ki akşam olmakta.” (Merdiven) diyen Ahmet Haşim’in izlenimciliğini hiç aratmamakta. Öte yandan Perdeler, ilk üç kitap boyunca süren söyleyiş edasının da değiştiği bir kitap. Şairin bu kitabıyla şiirlerini dize yapısından cümle yapısına kaydırdığı görülmekte. Bu durum noktalama işaretlerini çokça kullanmasına da yol açmakta. Bu kitaptan itibaren İhsan Deniz şiirindeki ses-anlam dengesinin anlamın daha da derinleşmesi biçimiyle farklılaştığını Söyleyebiliriz. Yani önceki kitaplarında –özellikle ilk kitabında- anlamı ihmal etmeyen söyleyiş dikkat çekerken Perdeler’den sonra söyleyişi ihmal etmeyen anlam dikkat çekmektedir. Beşinci kitap Gecediloldu. Şair,kelime birleştirerek yeni imgeler ve anlamlar oluşturma huyunu bu kitapta da sürdürüyor. Hatta kitap ismini de böyle oluşturmuş. Gecediloldu ibaresi üç ayrı kelimeden oluşmakta. Birleştirilerek tek kelime haline getirilmiş.Aynı zamanda bir cümle;yani bir yargı bildiriyor.Anlaşılan o ki ; İhsan Deniz, dil kelimesini hem gerçek anlamıyla hem de gönül karşılığında kullanıyor. Bu da kelimeyi -kitap ismini- çoklu okumaya açıyor: Yani cümleyi ‘gece’nin özne oluş şekliyle ‘Gece, dil oldu.’ biçiminde okuyabileceğimiz gibi; gizli öznesi ‘o’ olan ‘Gece-dil oldu.’ Biçiminde de okuyabiliriz. Tabiî ‘gönül’ün tevriyeli kullanıldığını unutmamak üzere. Gecediloldu 1998 baskılı. Şair bu kitabına önsöz niteliğinde üç paragraflık bir metinle başlıyor. Bu metinde ‘şiir-şair ilişkisi’ ni irdeliyor. Her has şairin mutlaka bir şiir ideali olduğunu,şairin bütün hayatını bu idealin sürekli diri tutulması ve beslenmesine dönük olması gerektiğini vurgulayarak “Şiir ideali, şairin varoluş şartıdır. Şairin alınyazısının bir bakıma sebebi ve sonucudur.Şair,kendisi olmak bakımından asla bundan vazgeçemez.” diyor. Ardından Molla Camî ’nin vahdet-i vücût anlayışını yansıtan bir beyitini alıntılamış. “Küllü mâ fi’l-kevni vehmün ev hay Ev ukûsün fi’l-merâyâ ev zilâl.” Kitapta on dört şiir var. Şair Perdeler’de iyice belirginleştirdiği izlenimci yanını bu kitapta da sürdürüyor. ‘Akşam, mazi, hatıra, aşk, rüya, kuytu, perde, balkon, gece, su, kalp, dil, ayna, mürekkep, âh...’ imgeleri dolayımında bol miktarda sıfat kullanarak adeta resim yapar gibi -ya da betimleme yapar gibi- kuruyor şiirlerini. Yani kimilerinin dediği gibi ‘tablo şiir’ yazıyor. Öte yandan özellikle Perdeler’den itibaren eylemlerin değil de sıfatların öne çıkması doğal olarak üslûbu da yumuşatıyor. Bu üslûp yumuşamasında “benlik hissi” nin vahdet-i vücût anlayışı doğrultusunda geriye çekilmesinin de payı büyük elbette. Bu kitaptaki şiirler tek bir şiirin parçaları izlenimini veriyor. İmgelerin ve anlamın şiirden şiire devam etmesi yanında bu süreklilik, aynı kelimenin bir şiirin sonu ötekinin başlangıcı olmasıyla da belirginlik kazanıyor. Örneğin Mesut Saatler şiiri, “Uyan ey batınî rüya: Uyan / bak yine / g e c e d i l o l d u!..” dizeleriyle bitiyor. Hemen sonrasındaki şiir, Yüzü Yüzüne Değince Temaşâ ve Mağma!.. “G e c e d i l o l d u” dizesiyle başlıyor. Aslına bakılırsa sözünü ettiğimiz süreklilik şiirlerin başlıklarında da bulunabilir;yani başlıkların yan yana getirilerek birleştirilmesiyle. İşte bir deneme: ‘Mesut Saatler...Yüzü yüzüne değince temaşâ ve mağma kadar meçhûl.’ Şair, Perdeler’deki üslûbunu sürdürüyor Gecediloldu’da. Bu bağlamda farklı okumalara açık dizeler kurmaya da devam ediyor. Bu farklı okumalara kökteş kelimelerin kullanımını da ekleyelim. “Dil o köhne tuzakta kendi / kendini dil / mekte...” veya “geceleyecektir dilin dil / lendirdiği her hatırlayışta...” örneklerinde olduğu gibi. * * * İşte; ‘hayatın, varlığın ve varoluşun esrarı’ nı çözmek için girişilen bir çaba ve bu çaba sonunda ortaya çıkan altı kitap. Yedinci kitap ise Hurûfî Melâl’in ikinci bölümünde yer alan mensur şiirler biçiminde karşımıza çıkacak şairin söylediğine göre. Bitirmeden birkaç noktaya daha değinelim: “Şiirin imkanı” nı yalnız “derin bir içgörü sayesinde irreel ve irrasyonel bir şair dünyası tasarımı” nda aradığını daha üçüncü kitabında (1986) söyleyen İhsan Deniz’in bugün itibariyle son kitabı ve son şiirleriyle bu emeline ulaştığını rahatlıkla söyleyebiliriz. Ayrıca bulunduğu noktada, özellikle ilk dört kitabında karşımıza çıkan ve Hilmi Yavuz’un “metinler arası geçiş” dediği türden kimi anıştırmalar / benzeşmeler de tamamen özümsenmiş, özgün bir üslûba dönüşmüş olarak okuyucuya ulaşmakta. Bu da şairi –kendisinin de içinde zikredildiği- gerek 80 kuşağı olarak anılan şairler ve gerekse sonraki kuşaklar içinde farklı bir konuma yerleştirmektedir. Şairin bu noktaya gelişi elbette “şiire şiir olarak bakmak” ve “şiir üzerine düşünmek” ilkelerinden hiçbir şekilde ödün vermeden titiz bir işçilikle şiirini inşâ etmesinin sonucu. Çünkü o, 70’li yıllarda dönemin ağırlıklı rengine teslim olarak politik bir kimlik kazanan şair tipine karşı; 1980’lerin genç şairlerinin ‘şair’i kendi aslî rolüne kavuşturmaları bakımından önlerinde duran, birebir iletişim kurabilecekleri yegâne şair tipi(ni ortaya çıkaran) II.Yeninin dünyayı ve hayatı salt şair gözüyle kavrayan şairlerinin yolunda ilerlemiş hatta kendi kuşağı içinde bu tavrın öncülerinden olmuştur. İhsan Deniz’in şiir serüveninin ilk aşamasında ilk üç kitap yer almakta. İkinci aşama ise Perdeler ile başlamakta ve Hurûfî Melâl’e kadar gelmekte. Son kitabının ikinci bölümündeki şiirlerle ve bundan böyle yazacağı şiirlerle de sanki yeni bir aşamanın -yani üçüncü aşamanın – işaretini vermekte. Bu bağlamda şairin ilkten sona doğru herbir kitabıyla anlamda daha bir derinleştiğini, bu anlam derinleşmesinin (farklı okumalara ve çoklu anlamlara açık oluşu nedeniyle) şiirini biçim yönüyle de olsa nesirleştirdiğini, bu biçimsel değişim / dönüşümün de doğal olarak dil yapısını dizeden cümleye kaydırdığını neticede şairin gelip mensur şiire dayandığını söyleyebiliriz. Şair mensur şiirde karar kılar mı bilinmez ama dizeden cümleye kayışı onu zaman zaman nesir tuzağına çekmekte “...içi bir tuhaf olarak çocukluğuna emanet ederken / Bulamadığı, soramadığı, anlayamadığı / birşeyler var...” ifadesi buna örnek. Son olarak şairin maziye yani hatıralarına sık sık başvurduğunu bunu bütün kitaplarında yaptığını söylemek gerek. Zaten kendisi de belirtiyor bunu. Ancak şairin hatıralarına yaptığı göndermeler bile şiirinin genel havasına uygun olarak epeyce gizemli. Melâl’i anlayan, üstelik tüm varlığıyla hissederek anlayan, böylelikle “melâli anlamayan nesle aşinâ değiliz.” diyen Ahmet Haşim’in de aşinası olan ve okuyucuyu irreel / irrasyonel bir imgeler dünyasına taşıyarak ‘şiir sakinleri’nden kılan İhsan Deniz, bakalım bundan sonra ne yapacak? Bekleyip göreceğiz.